JabberJay
by xXSweetiePiesXx
Summary: Zoe and Safaia decide its time to forget about their pasts. After waiting all summer they received their confirmation letter telling them they get to leave this town and go join JabberJay Academy. A boarding school where they have to deal with all the others (making life quite difficult), but who cares? At least they're away from him. (Based loosely on PLL)


I woke up to the blaring of my alarm trying to sink back into the mattress and fall back to my quiet sleep that was rudely interrupted. After it went off a couple times i slowly opened my eyes and sat up hitting the button that turned it off. After my morning stretches I did what any person would do in the mornings- I checked my social media. After ten minutes I gained the will power to turn my phone off and get ready as I had a long day ahead of me. I quickly fingered out my wavy black hair, washed my face, applied the essentials and quickly put on some maroon shorts and a plain white crop top. My bags were already downstairs by the door so I just took my phone, camera, and charger then went down for breakfast. Honestly breakfast may be one of the only things that get me out of bed most days. I went down and my parents were already at the counter sipping on their beloved coffee and my little sister- Sienna was eating a waffle. "Good morning, family."

"Morning, sweetheart."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Can I have your room after you leave?" Wow what a caring human-being I was granted the opportunity to be related to. Note the sarcasm. After searching through the kitchen I settled on an apple and tossed it in my purse.

"Um, no. I'll be back in like three weeks, and I slept very well actually. In _my_ bed." I rolled my eyes at my sister's pouting face. Outside the house we heard the unmistakable sound of a car horn and immediately my parents expressions shifted. Now comes the tough bit.

"Oh honey, I'm going to miss you so much." My mom jumped up and hugged me like there was no tomorrow. Soon my dad joined in squeezing me to the point where I could barely breathe.

"I'll miss you too, mom. But when you're going to miss somebody it doesn't mean you should suffocate them." They got my hint and let go and faced me looking prouder than I've ever seen them. I slung my purse over my shoulder and gripped my suitcase handle forcing a smile to make this a bit easier for them.

"We just want you to know that we love you so, so much and we are so very happy for you. Also, don't do anything you'll regret." Way to ruin the moment, dad.

"I won't, and I love you guys too." We all stood for a minute just making the moment last until I remembered the car waiting for me outside. "I've got to go..bye mom, dad, Sienna." They all nodded, looking down. Except Sienna. she got up, hugged me and then out I went. In no time at all i worked my way down the pathway to the street and before getting in the car looked back to see my lovely sister waving at me frantically from the window. I smiled although this probably should hurt my feelings it just made it clear that she really will miss me since she did come all the way to the window just to wave at me. I waved back then slid into the backseat.

"How are you this morning, miss Chase?"

"Oh, hi Mr. Thistle I'm fine. Thanks for driving me, my parents have meetings."

"No problem." I looked over to my right and saw Safaia looking over at me clear annoyance spread across her face. I smiled weakly.

"What took you so long? I really wanted to be one of the first there."

"I know, i know. I'm sorry, but my parents made a sandwich out of me which made it kinda difficult to leave." She accepted this and went back to listening to her music. Who's that lovely ray of sunshine? My best friend since kindergarten- Safaia. With nothing to do I decided to change my status.

' On the way to my new school, let's hope it's as great as it seems '

I refreshed the app and various people were commenting things like ' Good luck. ' , ' Miss you ' , or ' Have fun! '

So this is where we'll be staying for the next two semesters? Its not too bad I suppose. Safaia and I walked into the dormitory that we'd be staying in. We start our first day tomorrow and from rumours I've heard, I'm not looking forward to it. "I call this bed!" Safaia called hoping onto the bed closest to kitchen.

"Fine. I'll just take this one." I smiled plopping down onto the bed that was infront of a large window. I guess Dad really did demand for us to have the best dorm they offered. I took a good look around the rest of the room. The mattress felt like heaven and the duvet smelt fresh and was even softer than the ones at home. I'll have to ask them what detergents they used. "Gosh this mattress is hard. They expect us to sleep on this?" I said jokingly using my mock-snob voice patting the bed and rolling my eyes. Safaia giggled playing along by bouncing on the bed and overexaggeratingly shouted "_Ow_." I smiled, but instead of watching her my eyes scanned the rest of the room. It also had three dressers, a full bathroom, and a kitchenette. Wait. Three dressers? And another bed?

"Who's staying in that bed?" I looked over the corner of our room.

Safaia followed my gaze. "No idea.." Just then a girl with dirtyblond hair cut into a neat bob walked in carrying a duffelbag. She had a cold expression and her lips were pulled into a tight line. She had a cold expression and her lips were pulled into a tight line. She wore a paid knee-length skirt with her white shirt tucked beneath it.

"Um, hi?" My nose scrunched up in confusion. The girl seized me up and down then she grinned. Grinned! Was there something wrong with me?! "Did I say something funny?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, no. It's just...how did you get into this academy?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I placed my hands on my hips, my patience growing dangerously short.

"Have you looked in the mirror? You're like the definition of a (**stereotypical**) ditzy blonde girl!" She laughed and walked over to her bed.

"Looks can be deceiving," Safaia chimed in from her bed.

Anger and annoyance literally boiled inside of me and I could feel my face burn a bright crimson red. I felt my self begin to stand up ready to let my anger get the best of me, but instead turned on my heels, swiped my phone off my bed and sped out the door not giving it another thought. Right about now seems like a good time to explore the school.

I slowed down once i was a few halls down and made my at our to the courtyard. It had large hedges that surrounded the door fountain that stood in the middle of it all. I sat on one of the benches that were infront of the fountain and took my phone out of my pocket. Already 5 missed calls from Safaia already.

Eventually I got up and I remembered reading somewhere that the school had woodland in the back. Might as well find that and see what it looks like. There's still a couple hours until curfew. After about ten minutes of walking through all the halls I found the back. I could see a huge grass field that stretched extremely far out with the thick woods bordering it. I started to go through and just kept walking past tree after tree until I found a river of some sort. Across the river there was a cute old cottage that seemed to be abandoned. Looking up and down the river the only way across seems to be the base of a tree that laid across it. Seems sturdy enough. I tested it my placing one foot on it and stomping. It didn't shake very much so I took the risk and started walking across being careful not to slip. After what felt like an eternity I got to the other end and let out the breathe I hadn't know I was holding. That was easier than I thought. I walked up to the *extremely* mossy window and peeked into the house. There's only one room and it looks like it hasn't been used in a long time. I walked around the house and twisted the door knob. Whoever left this place must not have had to worry about burglars much. I pushed the door and it opened with a loud creak. This place is in pretty okay condition. It's got a dusty wooden bench, an old gas stove, and- the best part - cleaning supplies. AKA a sponge and broom. This place must be older than I thought. I checked the time on my phone and I had been gone for and hour and a half. I guess I should start heading back before Safaia has everybody start looking for me. I crossed the tree and once again it held perfectly. Maybe I'll come back tomorrow after class.

I got back to the room and Safaia was already in her pajamas. "About time you're back. Where'd you go?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh you know, just around the school grounds." I smiled.

"Oh, well you missed supper."

"That's okay, I wasn't hungry anyways." Then I noticed her. I walked over to where he bed was. "So what's your name?"

"Cedelia." I furrowed my brows. I've never heard that name. She smiled at me and started to speak again "C-E-D-E-L-I-A." She spelt it out!

"Gee I really do appreciate the lesson, but can you kindly fuck off? Thanks." She looked as if she were surprised. To be honest I kind of was too. I'm not exactly one to confront people. I spun around on my heels and went back to my bit of the room. This is going to be one hella long year.

**A/N **

**Thanks so much for reading this chapter! It's basically just to help you know the characters a bit more. Like their personalities, style, and family. Please vote and content feedback! **

**Also to clear some things up**

**~ They were excepted to a high-scale bording school**

**~ They are in junior year at this point.**

**~ This takes place in modern times just in case anybody was wondering.**


End file.
